Drunk
by Darkness Drake
Summary: A drunk Maka could be a good or a bad thing, but Soul let it slide as a good one just this once.


Back yet again. 8D Thought you`d get rid of my?  
Never. No, no.  
So, yes, another fanfic is here!  
Hope you like it!  
I don`t own Soul Eater. 

-x-

Soul was alone at home. Home which he shared with his partner and best friend, Maka.  
Though today things seem different. He can feel or hear her anywhere in the apartment.

What had happened?  
Horrible thoughts made their way to Soul`s head…  
Had some random guy got her? Or worse: Had Kid kidnapped her after finally noticing her lack of symmetry and was now torturing her with his symmetry rants?!

´_Okay, calm down, Soul. She`s just… late, that`s all._ `

However, his mind would not let him rest so easily nor would it stop the demented theories concerning Maka`s absence from popping up from second to second.

´_If it really was Kid, I`m gonna kill him from making me worry so much! That`s it, I`m going there now! Maka, wait, wait for your knight in-_`

At that moment, though, the door flew open and Maka came in.  
A very weird Maka.

Her dirty blonde hair was all over her face, her clothes had stains of some kind of liquid that Soul could not identify and she had a lunatic, almost dreamy, look on her face.

´_Well, at least now I know it wasn`t Kid…though he _would_ freak out by seeing how unsymmetrical she looks right now…_"

He started to inspect the other symmetry flaws in Maka, who only giggled and moved aimlessly.  
His cheeks started to heat up once he realized what he was doing, though.

´_Stupid Kid…Now I know why he insists in pointing out that Liz and Patty aren`t symmetrical…he just wants to look and grab. Though he`s got a point…_`

He turned away from Maka, determined to keep his thoughts away from her.

´_Think of something, damn it! Let`s see, what did I do yesterday? Yeah, that`s a great topic! Hmm, what _did _I do_? _I know! I watched Teletubbies! Wait, did I just say that? No, no, I didn`t…I _thought _it, so no one`ll know…´_

Suddenly, a voice called him.

"Sooouuuuulll?"

Her voiced sounded dazed and Soul gulped.

´_Oh,no! Pretend you didn`t listen!_ _Pretend or you`ll do something reckless! Er…um…`_

He stupidly started humming to Lady Gaga.  
Perhaps it would`ve been awkward with a normal Maka watching, but he noticed that in state she was, she wasn`t even paying attention.  
He felt her hands on his back, and understood right away that any attempts to escape would be useless.

"Soouul!"

He spun around to face her.

"Um. Hi?"

She giggled lightly and grinned right after.

It wasn`t until she muttered a small "Hii!" close to his face that he understood what was going on.  
Her breath smelled like alcohol.

"Maka, are you… are you _drunk_?!"

She giggled again, throwing herself at him.

"Nooo!" she answered in a sing song voice.

"I`ll find out who did this and I`ll ruin their symmetry! Then Kid can beat them up for me!" he shouted, bravely.

"Awww, you won`t do it for me?"

Her pout was too cute.

"I have to take care of you! You`re drunk!"

She only looked at him, still grinning, her green eyes wide.  
He sighed.

"Maka, I`m going to take you to bed, okay?"

"Only if you come with me."

"Okay. Wait, _what_?!"

She only winked at him with a fake innocent smile on her face.  
Even though she was drunk out of her mind, Soul couldn`t help but blush, while fitting images of what she just suggested filled his mind.  
He shook his head, attempting to shove the thoughts away. No, he was probably just imagining things. She certainly would never be that bold, right? Even drunk and all… And even if she did, that was the point: She was drunk. And the last thing he`d do would be to take advantage of her.  
It was still very tempting, though.

"Soul…"

Her voice came out as a moan this time, which did not help in the least.  
He stepped back, his hands rising to his chest level in a poor attempt for her to stop.

"Maka, wait, you…"

It was no use. She jumped on him.

"Wait, Maka, what the-! Hey, you`re ripping my shirt! M-Maka what are you…? _Nooo_! Not the jacket! "

He forgot about his clothes pretty quickly, though.

A drunk Maka could be a good or a bad thing, but Soul let it slide as a good one just this once.

-x-

Man, I had fun doing this!  
Hope you enjoyed. ^^  
Review?


End file.
